


Life Plans and Takeaway

by thenewpyt



Series: when we went from friends to this [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously these two will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewpyt/pseuds/thenewpyt
Summary: Harry doesn't know what he wants to do with his life now that he doesn't have to save the world. Lucky for him George is happy to help out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/George Weasley
Series: when we went from friends to this [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178057
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Silly Love Songs





	Life Plans and Takeaway

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Silly_Love_Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Silly_Love_Songs) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> All For Love - Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart, and Sting
> 
> Shoutout to sophh for being an absolute gem of an alpha and helping me out with this!

_When it's love you give, I'll be a man of good faith_ _  
_ _Then in love you'll live, I'll make a stand and won't break_ _  
_ _I'll be the rock you can build on_ _  
_ _Be there when you're old, to have and to hold_ __  
_When there's love inside, I swear I'll always be strong_ _  
_ _Then there's a reason why, I'll prove to you we belong_

____________________________________

Life within the Weasley-Potter cottage was, in short, blissful. After finally admitting their mutual feelings, Harry and George had thrown themselves headfirst into their relationship and the transition from friends who were roommates to boyfriends who shared a bed had been nearly seamless. 

There was just one snag in Harry’s plans and he was starting to stress. After he’d taken his year off to try and find himself, he’d tried his hand at the auror academy and that had turned out to be a full on disaster. He’d barely finished before he’d decided that being an auror just wasn’t for him and he wanted nothing to do with hunting down dark wizards and so he’d stepped down. He’d helped George around the shops for a while and while he enjoyed it, it wasn’t as fulfilling as he’d hoped it would be and for as much as he tried to fill the void, something was missing. 

He hadn’t wanted to sit around and live off of his family’s money, but he was thankful he at least had it to fall back on as he tried to find something that gave him a purpose. His biggest struggle though was not knowing exactly what he liked to do. Harry had spent his childhood deprived of actually _enjoying_ said childhood and learning his interests and by the time he made it to Hogwarts, he was fighting for his life every other month. 

Currently his main bright spot was the man who would come home and empty his pockets of knick knacks and test experiments before wrapping his long limbs around Harry and cuddling up on the couch to watch the telly Hermione had helped him figure out the runes to keep it running without electricity. He was still a little taken aback at just how perfectly he and George had ended up being together but for the first time that he could remember, Harry Potter was well and truly happy, even if he felt sort of unfulfilled. 

Harry found himself on the rug in front of the floo, a fire roaring in the grate and his back against the couch as he sifted through a stack of books Hermione had shoved into his hands after their last lunch date, flipping idly through the pages as his eyes scanned the contents. He counted at least six books on masteries in different subjects from Defense Against the Dark Arts to Ancient Runes and even Wand Lore and Crafting and while he appreciated his brilliant best friend, he was rather overwhelmed. 

A mastery could give him something to work towards but he hadn’t the foggiest idea of where to even begin pairing down options. There was also George to consider because whatever Harry chose, he had no desire to choose something that would have him be away from his tall, lanky ginger for an extended period of however many years it took to achieve said mastery. 

He let out a long suffering sigh as his head fell back against the cushions, the book in his hands slipping from his loose fingers and tumbling to the carpet with a dull thud. Closing his eyes, he rested two fingers against the bridge of his nose under his glasses and squeezed, hoping to alleviate the start of what promised to be a rather spectacular stress headache. He was fairly certain George had used the last of their Pepper Up when he’d spent too long in the lab and worked himself into a tizzy and neither had had the opportunity to brew more. 

Lost in the thoughts swirling in his head, he missed the quiet pop of apparition as George landed in their living room, takeaway clutched to his chest and his shaggy hair delightfully windswept.

“Alright there, love? You look like you’ve had a time today.”

The tall ginger stepped around the couch and settled on the floor next to the younger wizard, dropping his bags off on the coffee table so he could sort it as they spoke. Harry cracked an eye open and let his hand drop to his side as he watched George rearrange the takeaway. 

“Honestly? Hermione gave me some books on masteries and I’m overwhelmed. I don’t know what I’m meant to do with myself and that’s terrifying. I’ve spent the last five years trying to figure out who I am without the threat of Voldemort hanging over my head and the only thing I do know is that I love you more than anything. Outside of that? I don’t know what I’m good at. Clearly I’m not in the business of being an Auror and I’m not meant to work in the shop with you and I just,” he huffed and scrunched his nose before letting his eyes drift to the ocean blue of George’s. “I feel like I’m floundering.”

George’s hands stilled and he focused on Harry, his eyes shining as he watched the dark haired man in front of him. Scooting his body across the small distance between them, he slipped his hand into Harry’s and tangled their fingers together, squeezing lightly. 

“Whatever you decide to do, I’ll be there beside you every step of the way. You’re my foundation and if I can help you build something more of your life that makes you happy? I want to be sitting beside you when we’re in our hundreds and looking back with fondness on how we lived our lives so how about you talk me through these possibilities and we’ll see if we can’t find you something.” 

Leaning forward, George pressed his lips softly against Harry’s, his free hand resting gently against Harry’s jaw. Pulling back so he could let his gaze rove across the other wizard's face, George used his thumb to caress Harry’s jaw and smiled easily as Harry’s face seemed to relax from the pinched expression he’d been wearing. 

Nodding, Harry squeezed the fingers interlaced with his and gestured towards the books. “When I started flipping through the books I almost considered a DADA mastery, but I’m not sure if I want to be a professor and I know that I don’t want to spend my time fighting against actual dark wizards anymore so I don’t think that one’s right? And I know Ancient Runes is fascinating but it just doesn’t seem like something that’s right for me.”

Harry’s free hand traced the spine of the book on wand crafting and he sighed as George pulled the book closer to them and opened it with a flick of wandless magic. 

“I can understand that. You’ve spent your whole life fighting against the dark, you deserve something that actually brings you a sense of fulfillment and not obligation. Why wand stuff though?”

“You know I told you about the Master of Death thing and the Elder wand? Well my actual wand and Riddle’s wand both shared cores from the same Phoenix feather and I may have mentioned in passing I thought it all was sort of fascinating. I’ve never really considered learning how to craft my own wands, though it does seem rather like something I might like. Luna was telling me she spent a few months with a wandmaker from America on a trek through some forest for wand wood and I don’t know. That one does kind of catch my eye.”

George picked up on the brightness in the green of Harry’s eyes and his eyebrow arched closer to his hairline, realization dawning even if Harry had quite reached the same conclusion. 

“Harry, my love, I think you might have found something. Stop and truly think about it. Out of all of these, which could you truly see yourself doing in the long run? You could set up your own shop whether it’s in Diagon or even somewhere elsewhere if you wanted, though I’m partial to the idea of you being close to me everyday. Ollivander’s been talking about retiring for years now and someone’s gonna have to step in and fill the void, why not you?”

Silence filled the room for a long moment as George watched Harry work through his thoughts. It was an endearing quality, Harry’s inability to shield his emotions and George relished in seeing him come to conclusions. The pure satisfaction that bloomed across Harry’s face made George’s insides feel warm and tingly and he gently ran a hand through the forever messy Potter hair when Harry gave him a crooked grin. 

“Georgie, what would I do without you,” Harry spoke as he leaned into the soft touch, his eyes falling closed for a moment. 

“Lucky for you, I don’t plan on letting you ever find out. You’re well and truly stuck with me Potter. Now let me feed you Chinese takeaway before you have your wicked way with me.”

Harry snorted indelicately and pressed a kiss to George’s lips before grabbing a container from the coffee table and a pair of chopsticks and passed them to George. He still wasn’t sure what he’d done in his life to earn the love of such a wonderful man, but he knew without a doubt that he was the luckiest wizard alive and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life by George’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist more fluffy George and Harry. I’d love to see your comments and thoughts on these two and what they’re up to!


End file.
